It's Like You're Pouring Salt On My Cuts
by who0wnsmyh34rt
Summary: Niklaus finds himself in a predicament. He does not wish to let either of them go, but he also does not want to hurt them. Yet, he is too selfish to allow them to leave. Will he choose? Will Niklaus Mikaelson ever NOT get what he wants? It's like he's pouring salt on their cuts. Klefaroline, Klefan, Klaroline. AU/slash/oneshot/drabble.


**A/N: Just a oneshot/drabble I wrote recently to get my feels out. I promise I'm updating Dalaric soon, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU. Please review, I'd really like to know what you think (:**

**_Completely and utterly inspired by Demi Lovato's "Fix A Heart"_**

Niklaus is not the type to be overly jealous. But he certainly does not like to share what is his. So it came as a surprise to him, when he was the object of two separate people's jealousy. He hadn't the slightest idea what to do, when he noticed he was toying with the two's emotions. Normally, he would not care. He would laugh in the face of anyone who said they were falling in love with him, he would tell them he was not capable of feeling, or caring, or loving. All of which are, of course, lies. Niklaus is perfectly capable of all of these things, he only elects not to do them, in fear he will be seen as weak, or his enemies would have something against him.

Knowing all of this about himself, still, Niklaus cannot help but care for Stefan Salvatore. The boy was the only true friend Niklaus has ever had, in his millennium of existence. How could the hybrid NOT fall for him? Of course, in the time that they had met, it was terribly taboo for two men to be in any kind if an intimate relationship. Did that stop Niklaus and Stefan? No. They were vampires, they had grown out of the restrictions of society, Niklaus having been around for centuries and Stefan having been around for an entire generation. Still. Stefan had been wary. Afraid. And rightly so. They would most likely have been thrown out of every bar and restaurant, been beaten senseless in the streets, and denied rooms in hotels…had people known about them in the 20s, and had they not been vampires, Niklaus being the most powerful vampire on the planet.

So when he left, Niklaus made Stefan forget. Everything. And when they met again nearly a century later, Niklaus made Stefan remember. It was much more accepted now, sometimes even encouraged, and they would definitely not be beaten senseless in the streets.

It was fine, for a while. Until Niklaus met Caroline Forbes.

She intrigued him. She challenged him. He fancied her. He enjoyed her. They had extremely late nights, talking, about anything and everything. Mainly her. But also Niklaus's life as well. She wanted to know about the Renaissance, about Michelangelo, Leonardo DaVinci, Claude Monet. She was fascinated with his art. He was fascinated with her. He would call her some days, some nights, just to hear her speak. Hear her laugh. Hear her tell him he was silly, for liking her, when he had Stefan, because Stefan was amazing and she was not. While Niklaus did not deny that Stefan was anything short of perfect, he did not want her thinking she was anything less, as well.

…

The day Niklaus told Stefan he was falling for Caroline, was the same day he saved her from death. Niklaus had returned home, expecting to find Rebekah lurking about. He found Stefan instead, standing in Nik's studio, looking at every single last drawing and painting the hybrid had done of Caroline. Niklaus is frozen, staring at the hurt in Stefan's face. Stefan throws the drawings at Niklaus in a fit of rage.

"Do you love her?" Stefan had asked, blatantly, in the most calm voice that Niklaus had not expected. Stefan continues, without giving Niklaus a chance to respond. "What am I even saying? Of course you do. The first time you told me you loved me was in a drawing. I still have it."

This was the first time in nearly a thousand years that Niklaus felt guilt. He felt it, probably, more than anyone had ever felt it. Seeing the despair in Stefan's eyes, the anguish. How could he _not_ feel guilty?

When he speaks, Niklaus's voice actually cracks. "I do not love her," he had said. "But I am well on my way."

Stefan shook his head. It looked like he did it to keep tears from falling down his cheeks. "No. I'm done. I won't be second to one of my best friends, and you're out of your damn mind if you think I will be." Stefan pulls a folded paper from his pocket. Niklaus knew exactly what it was as Stefan pressed it to the hybrid's chest as he walked past. "I love you, Nik. But apparently, that's not enough anymore." Stefan's voice was filled with the heartbreak Niklaus was sure he was feeling. The vampire walked toward the front door, and Niklaus let him leave.

He shouldn't have. He should have stopped him, made him stay and listen. But what would Niklaus even say? Would he tell Stefan to stay, and get hurt some more, and feel second best? No. He couldn't. There was no reason Niklaus could ask that of Stefan. So he let Stefan go, expecting it to be the last time he would see the vampire.

Of course, it wasn't. Stefan came to him the very next day, apologizing for his outburst and begging for Niklaus to take him back. Niklaus had rarely known Stefan to beg, for anything, and it broke him seeing it. Knowing it was a colossal mistake, Niklaus says yes, so he does not have to see Stefan like this any longer. They kiss, and make love, and Niklaus gives Stefan back the drawing. They make love again.

…  
Niklaus avoids Caroline for a while. He does not wish to do so, but he does not want to lose Stefan again. That night had been almost too much to bear, and if Niklaus had been a normal vampire, he knows he would have shoved a stake right through his own heart. So he does his best not to see Caroline, though he cannot avoid speaking to her altogether, as she is involved in some things he must deal with. Like Elena. Niklaus knows Caroline would always resent him for what he constantly did to Elena, and he tries not to care. It would make it easier for both of them, especially Niklaus, if Caroline resented him.

But Caroline comes to see him one day, and all of his composure comes crashing down at the sight of her. They had only been speaking either over the phone or on text messaging, which made it much easier for Niklaus to distance himself from her. But here she was, all legs and soft blonde curls and a sad smile on her perfect lips.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asks, sadness all in her voice. Niklaus purses his lips, and keeps his hands behind his back, but says nothing. Caroline steps forward, once. "You are." Another step. "Why?" More steps, which are slowly making Niklaus nervous. She mustn't get too close, because Niklaus will lose it. "Is it Stefan?" His name from her mouth sounded so maddeningly full of despair. Niklaus could not stand it, but somehow he stayed perfectly still, even when Caroline was standing directly in front of him. He could feel her staggered breath on his lips. "Klaus…please say something."

And then Niklaus is kissing her, and she's pulling his body to hers, and they're backing against the wall. Niklaus has not been intimate with anyone but Stefan in the last ninety years, so needless to say, he feels vulnerable with Caroline. Vulnerable, but right.

She does not stay. She cannot. Stefan would come, and everything would come crashing down. But Niklaus kisses her goodbye, hearing, in his mind, Stefan's voice say "I love you, but apparently it's not enough anymore" as his lips meet Caroline's.

Niklaus does not like to keep things from Stefan. So he doesn't. He tells Stefan what happened, and is completely surprised when Stefan does not try to stake him.

"You're not angry with me?" Niklaus had asked, shock all over his face.

Stefan's hands on his hips, gently, and Niklaus's breath hitches. "I am," Stefan said, a sigh trailing at the end. "But I can't live without you anymore. So I'll have to deal with it. Share you. With her."

Niklaus actually winces when Stefan says he will have to share him with Caroline. He hates how hurt Stefan is and he wishes Stefan could just let him go, save himself from this heartache, this burden that was Niklaus. But as much as Niklaus does not want Stefan to hurt, he also cannot live without the other any longer as well.

They are terribly, tragically, and hopelessly stuck with each other.

Soon after, Niklaus speaks with Caroline, and she does not like the idea at all. But Niklaus cannot let her go. He is too selfish, he wants both Caroline and Stefan for himself. And yet, he feels a strange stab of something in his gut when Caroline mentions that she has not broken up with Tyler, or even told him about what had happened with Niklaus. Jealousy, he supposes. Intense jealousy, as Tyler is but a boy, and Niklaus is a man.

It is because of this intense jealousy that Niklaus compels Tyler to leave Caroline. He makes it believable, of course, and then he waits, because Caroline will come to him. Niklaus is sure of it.

When there is a knock on his door, Niklaus grins and gets up from his seat, taking his glass of spiced rum with him. He is both elated and slightly disappointed to find Stefan on the other side of the door. "Stefan." Niklaus greets the vampire, who promptly takes Nik's face in his hands and kisses him, hard. Niklaus cannot help but smile against Stefan's lips, and he doesn't bother closing the door before he pulls Stefan inside, their bodies molding together in a flash of lips and tongue and teeth and hands and desire. Niklaus downs the rest of his rum when Stefan begins trailing his lips down the hybrid's neck, and he places the empty glass on the stand next to the staircase. "What has you so eager, Mister Salvatore?" Niklaus almost breathes the words, as he can barely speak with Stefan's mouth hot on his throat. He can feel the smile on his skin when Stefan speaks.

"I have to have a reason to show up here for sex?" Stefan chuckled, the vibration of it tingling on Niklaus's skin. "It's like you don't know me at all, Nik." And then Stefan's fangs are sinking into Niklaus's neck, and dear Lord, Nik has never felt anything quite like it. Of course Stefan has bitten him before, drank from him, but Stefan had always been gentle about it before for some reason, even though there was no possible way he could ever hurt Niklaus. This was fierce, and hard, an painful in the very best way possible, and Stefan is pushing Niklaus against the wall and palming the front of his jeans and—Christ—Niklaus is moaning and groaning Stefan's name and expletives in every language he knows, which is basically every language ever made.

There are faint footsteps on the front terrace, but Niklaus cannot get Stefan to stop. He doesn't really want to, but if it's Caroline…

"Klaus? Why is the door—ohmygod!" And it is. Caroline. Niklaus pushes Stefan off of him and winces at the pain in his neck, Stefan's impossibly sharp fangs tearing out of his flesh. It heals quickly, but theres blood everywhere, especially on Stefan's mouth. Dripping. Entirely too enticing, but Niklaus cannot think about such things as licking every single drop of his own blood from Stefan's lips. He mustn't. Caroline's face is too terrified. "I—uhm—I'm gonna go, so you two can—uhm—yeah. I'll call you later, Klaus." She turns, but Niklaus blurs outside and blocks her exit.

"Caroline, don't leave. Please." Niklaus looks over her face more, and he can smell the dried tears on her cheeks. Her mascara has run. Niklaus purses his lips. "You've been crying." Running a finger over her cheek, Niklaus stares at her, waiting for Caroline to say it. "What's wrong, love?" He hates that he has upset her like this, he hates seeing Caroline even in the least bit sad. It breaks his heart.

But Niklaus does _not_. Like. To share.

Without warning, Caroline hugs him, and Niklaus can feel her fresh tears on his neck. He wraps his arms around her slowly as she begins speaking. "Tyler broke up with me."

"What?" Stefan's voice, from the doorway. "Why? Is it because of Nik?"

Niklaus glares at Stefan over Caroline's hair. "Subtle, are we?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "You never hold me like that." And then Stefan is gone, blood still covering his mouth. Niklaus wants to follow him so terribly, and kiss him, and hold him exactly as he is holding Caroline, just to show Stefan he can. But he does not. He stays, and he takes Caroline inside, and lies with her on the sofa, stroking her hair and whispering calming words in her ear until she is no longer sobbing.

When she wipes away her last tears, she turns her head to look back at Niklaus. Her eyes are sad, and a little bit guilty. "Am I breaking up you and Stefan? If I am, I'll stop, and he can have you, and I'll just—I'll just—"

"Be alone?" Niklaus had finished her sentence for her, and Caroline had nodded, softly. Niklaus let out a small sigh. "I am not going to let you be lonely, Caroline. You should know me well enough." It was the truth. Niklaus would never let both Caroline and Stefan be alone. He knew what it was like, probably more than anyone else. He did not want it for either of them. Ever. Niklaus kisses Caroline's head, and speaks into her hair. "You are not breaking apart Stefan and I. He is only jealous, and hurt, and he has every right to be. But he will be fine. Don't worry, love."

The blonde vampire bit her lip, as if she was nervous, and she turned completely in Niklaus's arms. Now facing him, Niklaus could see the anxious look in Caroline's eyes. He gazed at her questioningly, wondering what could be on her mind. She licks her lips before speaking. "I…I think I'm in love with you, Klaus." She pauses, and Niklaus is completely frozen in shock. He never expected her to care for him in the way he cared for her, but apparently, he had been doing something right. "But I shouldn't be, because you have Stefan, and you love Stefan, so why would you need me? I'm not like him, I'm not as smart or funny or charming or—"

It was then that Niklaus kissed her, to stop her from rambling on and comparing herself to Stefan. He wants to kiss her forever. Show her she is cared for, and she is not alone. He does not. "I love you both," he says, against her lips. "I cannot help myself."

Caroline says nothing else.

It's the second time they do this, but the first time they make love. Caroline stays, this time, and Niklaus makes her a meal, to help soothe her troubled mind. They banter and bicker and Caroline looks as if she is human. Just a human girl, falling in love.

Niklaus wants to cry at how beautiful it is.

Niklaus visits Stefan over the next few days, which lead to over a week. Stefan is not bemused by Niklaus's presence at all, and half the time, he does not even let Niklaus in. The times that he does, they only either sit in silence, or scream at each other.

Fed up with everything, Niklaus brings on his next visit, a bottle of the finest whiskey he could find in his stash. He also brings a painting he had been working on and had finished in-between his time with Caroline and his fights with Stefan. The painting is of Stefan, with an indescribably evil black wolf, and Stefan is holding the wolf lovingly, as if it is merely a domestic puppy.

Of course, Niklaus has _no_ idea what this is supposed to symbolize. None at all.

At first, Stefan slams the door in Nik's face. Niklaus waits a few more seconds, and Stefan opens the door again, allowing the hybrid inside, but not without a terribly long sigh. Niklaus gives Stefan the painting first. He loves it. He forgets all about being angry with Niklaus, which was part of the intention. It was mostly, though, the fact that Niklaus wanted to see Stefan happy again. See him smile. Niklaus wanted to be the reason for Stefan to expose his gorgeously perfect smile.

Later on, when they're tangled in the sheets on Stefan's bed drinking the whiskey Niklaus had brought, Stefan questioned Niklaus about Caroline. He was not angry, nor was he rude about it. He was simply curious. Niklaus told him everything, told him how Caroline always compared herself to Stefan no matter what Nik said or did, how she felt she was breaking them apart, and how Niklaus cared for her so much that he would protect her with his life. Of course, he would do the same for Stefan. He told Stefan this, and the vampire did something that tore Niklaus into pieces.

"If it were both of us, Caroline and me, and someone had stakes to our hearts," Stefan had said, so calm and light that Niklaus thought for just a moment, maybe Stefan does not care for him any longer, and is just trying to hurt Niklaus now. He pushes that thought out of his head as Stefan finishes. "Who would you save?"

Cold, lifeless shame poured over Niklaus when he realized that immediately, he knew the answer. He did not have to think about it. He did not have to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. In the end, he knew all along, that he was fooling himself if he believed he could have both of them. It was nice for the short time it was lived. But Niklaus knew where the spark was, where his heart truly lay.

"You. It will always be you, Stefan."


End file.
